A Different Ending
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: During the summer after Harry's sixth year, Remus Lupin takes him into hiding and trains him to fight Voldemort. Harry's in love with Lupin but how does Lupin feel about Harry? My version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. HPRL slash.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat at the kitchen table on a breezy summer evening, the back door wide open, working on his homework. The Dursleys had left a couple hours ago to go into hiding, and he was just opening his Transfiguration textbook when Hedwig flew in the open window in the kitchen.

"Hedwig!" Harry got up and took the letter she was holding, unfolded it, and shrieked in excitement.

_Dear Harry_, it said. _I have just gotten word from McGonagall that I am to come get you at Privet Drive and take you to live with me in a cottage deep in the woods outside Hogsmeade. I will be training you and teaching you how to fight so you will be prepared when Voldemort gets to Hogwarts, but I think you already know more than I can probably teach you. I will be there at ten thirty. Have all your things packed up. Remus._

Harry grinned, earlier this summer he'd accepted his ever quickly growing feelings of love for Remus Lupin. Harry had come to the realization that he loved Ginny as a sister, and that his feelings for Lupin were completely different. He felt nervous around his former professor, but it also felt nice. The man smelled of mint chocolate, and when he smiled at Harry he looked especially beautiful and-

Harry glanced at the clock-it was nearly ten fifteen! He had only twenty minutes to pack before Lupin would be here! Harry ran up the stairs and began throwing his stuff into his trunk, not worrying about organization, and he had just locked Hedwig's cage when there was a knock at the door. Harry yelped in excitement and got up, then opened the door to see a smiling Lupin.

"Hello Harry, how are-" But that was all Lupin had time to say before Harry launched himself into the man's arms, and Lupin staggered back in surprise but when he regained his balance he wrapped his arms around Harry, who nuzzled deeper into his embrace.

"Hey Moony." Harry pulled back and grinned. "I missed you."

Lupin looked touched. "I missed you too Harry. So, do you have all your things?" Harry nodded and showed Lupin into the kitchen. Their fingers brushed as Lupin moved past him, and Lupin shrunk his things after letting Hedwig out of her cage when they turned the corner and went into the kitchen. "Will we be Apparating?" "Indeed," said Lupin. "It is okay to use magic as long as you have an adult's permission and supervision."

Harry nodded and it was now his turn to be surprised as Lupin pulled Harry against him as much as he could, then wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. The next thing Harry knew they were standing outside a lit cottage and Harry was on top of Lupin.

"Oh, sorry!" Harry apologized, but Lupin didn't seem to mind.

"It's quite all right, Harry," Lupin reassured him, amusement in his eyes. "Do you want the grand tour?"

"Yes please," Harry said. He could not seem to keep the grin off his face as he followed the werewolf inside. It was cozy and warm, there was a large sunroom with bookshelves on the walls, completely full with books, and a fire crackled in the gas fireplace. There was a loveseat, which Lupin told him could fold out into a bed, and there was an armchair. "It's perfect Remus. I love it." He hugged Lupin again, and when he pulled back Lupin was blushing.

"I'm glad you like it," said Lupin. "Are you hungry? Do you want any dinner?"

"It's fine, I'm not hungry," Harry told him. "I'm exhausted. Where am I sleeping."

"Oh, yes." Lupin grinned. "I've nearly forgotten. Here's your bedroom and bathroom, and right down the hall here is my room. If you want, to keep the nightmares away you could sleep in my room-"

"With you?" Harry was taken aback. "In your bed?"

"If you'd like," Lupin confirmed, and Harry nodded. He and Lupin parted briefly to get ready for bed, and when both were clad in pajama bottoms Harry climbed in bed beside Lupin.

"Thank you Remus," Harry whispered into the darkness, and he proceeded to cuddle the man, resting his head under Lupin's chin as his arm went around his waist. He hesitated before saying, "Love you."

There was a brief silence before he heard Lupin's reply, "I love you too Harry." Lupin began rubbing Harry's back soothingly and Harry quickly fell asleep in his love's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke the next morning unsure of where he was at first, but then he remembered last night and grinned, then snuggled closer to the werewolf that was holding him. "Good morning Harry," Lupin murmured, seeming to know that Harry was awake.

"Morning," said Harry through a yawn. He flopped back onto his pillow and Lupin chuckled.

"Tired, are we?" Lupin observed, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry rolled over and smiled up at Lupin, obvious love in his emerald eyes, and that was when the doorbell rang. "Right, I forgot to tell you. I invited Ron and Hermione over for breakfast."

Harry yelped in excitement. "Really? Thanks!" He jumped out of bed and ran to get dressed, and he beat Lupin to the door when he heard the knock. "Ron, Hermione," he said happily, and he embraced his best friends.

"Hello Professor Lupin," said Ron as they came inside.

"Hello Ron." Lupin said a brief hello to Hermione too before going into the kitchen where the smell of pancakes was coming from.

"I need to tell you guys something," Harry said, intent on telling his friends about his feelings for Lupin, but he didn't want said crush to hear him so he led them into the living room.

"Are you okay Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'm not okay," Harry said, trying to hold in his tears. "I'm in love with Remus."

"Harry," whispered Ron, his eyes wide in shock.

But Hermione was smiling. "Harry, I _watched _you fall in love with him. Just tell me you'll be honest with him."

"Maybe some time in the future," said Harry, "but for now I think keeping it between us three would be the best idea."

"I respect that," Hermione told him, "it's your decision Harry. When did you get here?"

"Last night," Harry said happily. "I love it here. It's so much better than being at number four."

"I'll say," Ron agreed. "I don't think I'll ever forget when Fred and George and I rescued you from the Dursleys second year. Hermione, there was bars on Harry's window."

Harry laughed. "I about died when Vernon fell out of the window and into the bushes," he said. "It was my birthday. I guess twelve years of not getting presents paid off."

"That must've been the best present ever." Ron grinned at Harry and the trio of friends burst out laughing. "It was a sight for all of us."

"Merlin, the looks on Dudley and Petunia's faces," Harry remembered, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Absolutely priceless."

"Breakfast is ready," they heard then, and the three eagerly got up and went into the kitchen. Harry wrapped his arms around Lupin from behind him and peered over his shoulder to look at the contents of the pan.

"Pancakes," Harry said. "Brilliant." The last time he had had pancakes was probably at Hogwarts. He sat down between Hermione and Lupin, who had seated himself at the table, and took two pancakes and put them on his plate.

"Harry, can you come to Bill and Fleur's wedding?" asked Ron after a few minutes. Hermione scolded Ron for chewing with his mouth full, and Harry tried not to laugh.

"Sure. Remus?" Harry looked over at Lupin.

"We'd love to Ron," Lupin said, and Harry smiled and put another bite of pancakes into his mouth. Harry and Lupin both reached for the syrup at the same time and their fingers brushed, and Harry ended up using it first and their fingers brushed again when Harry handed it to Lupin. After breakfast was over they played chess, Harry and Lupin against Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Lupin lost but it had been close. When they left Harry sat down beside Lupin on the couch, Lupin's arm around Harry's shoulders.

"So, Harry." Harry only sighed and buried his face in Lupin's neck, and Lupin laughed softly. "I'll be teaching you how to fight using different techniques. Occlumency will be our main objective, and also I'll be teaching you to-Harry?"

Lupin smiled softly to himself. Harry had already fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry lay in his bed on his fourth night at the cottage, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Lupin, who was out getting Harry's textbooks. He had almost mastered Occlumency, as well as many spells that he could use in battle and other good spells. He decided to get out of bed for something to eat, and he had just taken the last step down to the first floor when he heard, "_Expelliarmus_!"

He turned in alarm-his wand went flying-and he saw Lupin standing in the doorway of the living room with a playful look in his eyes. Harry grinned, then he grabbed his wand off the floor and shouted, "_Rictusempra_!" Lupin burst out in fits of giggles, causing Harry to jump slightly even though he knew what the spell was used for, and he sank onto the floor.

"Oh Harry, please, do remove it…" Lupin begged, gasping for air.

"Say uncle," Harry teased, laughing too at the sight of Lupin like this. It was very strange and amusing to Harry.

"Uncle," Lupin managed, tears of laughter in his amber eyes.

Harry let out a long, dramatic sigh before saying, "Very well. _Finite_." Lupin stood back up, panting from all the laughing, and wiped the water out of his eyes.

"Note to self, never attempt a surprise attack on Harry Potter." Lupin willingly laughed this time and Harry joined in, and the sound of their laughter was one of the most beautiful things Harry had ever heard. "Well Harry, I must say, all the studying you've been doing is already benefiting you."

"Indeed." Harry grinned.

Lupin's head snapped up as he seemed to remember something. "Merlin, I almost forgot. What would you like for your birthday Harry?"

"I want to have the Weasleys and Hermione over," Harry suggested. "I don't really know. I've never really been asked that. I just want to spend time with you." Lupin blushed, he hid it by looking at the floor. Or at least he tried, for Harry caught a glimpse of it. Harry slowly approached Lupin, he lifted the werewolf's chin with his finger and looked into his eyes. "I really do care about you Remus."

"Harry," was all Lupin could get out, his thumb gently stroking Harry's cheek. Harry rested his forehead against Lupin's and closed his eyes.

"Remus," Harry sighed, pulling Lupin close to him. "Remus, I love you…"

"I love you too." Lupin wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders then and they went upstairs to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few days Harry found that he could practically feel Voldemort growing stronger. Harry told Lupin this and so he began to work Harry harder but he was gentle with him. Sometimes they would work for two hours at a time with only a half hour break in between, where they would doze off together or take a quick swim in the pond by the house, anything that they agreed on.

It was about two to three weeks after Harry's arrival at the cottage, Bill and Fleur's wedding was in four days, and Harry and Lupin were working on Occlumency, when Harry thought Lupin was growing a bit suspicious of his feelings. "_Legilimens_," Lupin said in a clear voice, pointing his wand at Harry, and Harry had just been opening his mouth to say the spell himself when images flashed in his mind. Vernon Dursley falling out the window in Harry's bedroom back at number four, the snake at the zoo on Dudley's birthday when Harry was ten, Harry's first sighting of Lupin on the train, Lupin and Harry talking on the bridge, all the images now had Lupin in them.

When the living room came back into view, Harry could feel the heat rising to his face. "I…I…" he stammered. "I'm so weak." Lupin was smiling softly at him, and he crossed the room to hug Harry. "It's all right Harry, you don't have any reason to be embarrassed. I think it's very sweet that I am in your happy memories."

Harry only nodded, too mortified to say anything. When he pulled back, though, he caught sight of Lupin's head tilted a bit to the side, amber eyes filled with-was it curiosity?-before taking a seat on the couch to study.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke early on the morning of Bill and Fleur's wedding to find the bed he shared with Lupin empty and he could hear music coming from downstairs. He muffled a yawn with his palm and climbed out of bed, stretched, and went downstairs to see where the music was coming from. He was very surprised to see that Lupin was sitting at the piano in the living room and he was singing softly to himself while his fingers glided over the keys.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all he is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

"That's beautiful," Harry commented, and the music stopped as Lupin looked up, startled.

"Harry, you're…you're up early…" Lupin stammered, looking more nervous than Harry had ever seen him. He yawned and Harry sat down beside him on the bench and flipped through the music.

"May I sing with you?" Harry asked. "I used to sing all the time when I was younger, when the Dursleys would leave me at the house and go out somewhere. But when I started going to Hogwarts and…well, everything started happening, I stopped singing. But I'd like to do it again, with you."

Lupin smiled and nodded, and he began playing again.

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The high notes seemed to slowly drift away, and the sound of it calmed Harry. Lupin placed his palm on Harry's cheek and turned his face towards his, and then he slowly leaned in. _Merlin, he's going to kiss me!_ Harry thought excitedly. His heart began to pound and he closed his eyes, and just as he felt Lupin's breath on his face he heard the sound of the front door opening. Shit. Harry had forgotten that they were going to use the cottage as a place to get Fleur ready for the wedding, while Bill would be at the church, and he sprang away from Lupin and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Hey mate," said Ron, "where should we-hey, why are you on the floor?"

"Oh, no reason," Harry called, sitting up and then using the bench for support as he stood. "Great, I think I pulled a muscle."

"Ooh, I hate pulling muscles," Fleur said loudly, and Harry turned to look at her.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said, also appearing in the doorway. She followed Fleur down the hall, and the sound of a door closing soon followed. Hermione hugged Harry and Ron grinned at him, and Lupin left the room, leaving only the golden trio and the rest of the Weasleys.

"Hello, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, and she hugged Harry tightly.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Harry pulled back and smiled at her, he had always thought of Mrs. Weasley as a mother. He could talk to her about anything, really, and that was something he had never taken for granted.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione chatted for a while before getting changed, and they had a brief lunch before Apparating to the church for the ceremony. Said ceremony lasted for a couple hours and Harry was grateful to finally stand up and move around when Fleur and Bill kissed, and were announced husband and wife. Lupin, who had been sitting beside Harry, smiled at him during the kiss and Harry smiled back.

At the reception, Harry wandered off on his own while Lupin chatted with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Tonks, and he had turned to leave the chocolate fountain when Hermione asked him to dance.

After dancing with Hermione, Harry found himself dancing with Ginny and then Luna and Tonks and more people than he could imagine would want to dance with him. At one point, during a slow song when the lights were dimmed and he was dancing with Luna again, over Luna's shoulder he saw Lupin and Tonks kissing a few feet away from him.

It shocked Harry and angered him so much he was scared. Hadn't Lupin been about to kiss him just this morning? It wasn't Harry who had leaned in, after all, though his feelings for the werewolf were strong he wasn't courageous enough to tell Lupin. Harry let out a quiet yelp and pulled back, tears filling his eyes.

"Harry, are you all right?" Luna whispered.

"I'm fine," Harry said, wiping his eyes. Lupin seemed to really be enjoying himself. "I'll be right back." He left the tent so no one would see his tears, and once he was outside he sank onto the grass and buried his face in his lap, and he let out all the tears he held in inside the tent.

"Harry," he heard Hermione's voice say. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Hermione kneeling down beside him on the ground.

"I'm fine," he insisted, but his words were coming out in shaky breaths and he knew Hermione knew he wasn't fine.

"We both know you're not, Harry," she said softly as if reading Harry's mind. "Why don't you tell him?"

"It would destroy our relationship," Harry said as Hermione wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm like a son to him, not a lover, and it's something I can't change. Maybe he did say he loves me but it's platonic. Nothing more."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry replied. "If he ever finds out at all he will hear it from me."

"Harry?" Harry stood up to face Lupin, who looked quite concerned, and for a second Harry almost felt guilty. "What's wrong?" Lupin tried to hug him but Harry stiffened and pulled away.

"Don't touch me," Harry said in the coldest voice he could manage.

"Why not?" Lupin questioned softly, and Harry noticed he indeed did not try to touch Harry again. A warm feeling of love and trust ran through Harry's body and he struggled to ignore it.

"You…you and Tonks…how…I thought…" Harry stammered. He saw Hermione smile and she went back inside the tent, which meant Lupin and Harry were alone outside in the dark. Which was the last place Harry wanted to be with Lupin right now. It was very tempting, one could say.

"I don't have feelings for her, Harry," said Lupin. "Or any woman. It took a lot of thinking and a kiss to admit it to myself."

Harry allowed himself a weak smile and he hugged Lupin, who appeared relieved that Harry had forgiven him. "So you're gay then?"

"Yes." Lupin released Harry and smiled warmly at him.

"Well, you seemed…you seemed like you were enjoying it. The kiss, I mean," Harry said.

"I tried to," said Lupin. "I tried very hard to enjoy it. But I couldn't."

Harry nodded and he embraced Lupin again. They stood there in silence for a long time before Harry said, "I'm gay too."

"Really?" Lupin asked. "I thought you and Ginny were involved or…?"

"No, we're not," Harry said. "I liked her for a while, but it was more as a sister. And my first kiss with Cho Chang fifth year was awful, but I like her as a friend…and…"

"And?" Lupin encouraged.

It was now or never, Harry knew. Taking a deep breath, Harry said, "And I'm in love with you."

If their conversation had been about anything else, Harry would have laughed at the look on Lupin's face at that moment. Instead he bit his lip nervously, and he was just opening his mouth to speak when Lupin kissed him. Harry moaned and melted into the kiss, his lips trembled as they moved against Lupin's and he wrapped his arms around the werewolf, pulling him close. His feelings for Lupin were like a pull, like a bond they now shared and Harry savored the feeling.

"I love you so much, my Harry," Lupin panted as he pulled back, and he hugged Harry again.

Harry pressed a kiss to Lupin's neck. "I want to be alone with you," he said. "For the rest of the night. I don't care what we do, I just don't think I can wait until the reception is over."

Lupin laughed and kissed Harry. "That can be arranged," said Lupin. "The reception is already half over, I doubt Bill and Fleur will miss us too much." Harry smiled and after taking Lupin's hand they Apparated back to their cottage.


	5. Chapter 5

After Harry and Lupin returned to their cottage they went straight to bed and snuggled, talked, kissed. Mostly they just lay in bed in each other's arms. At one point Harry asked, "Remus, what do you think is going to happen? When Voldemort attacks Hogwarts, I mean. I don't know if I'll be strong enough yet-"

Lupin silenced Harry with a kiss. "Harry, you are already the strongest person I know. And you have been doing very well in training, you know a lot, possibly even more than me."

Harry blushed. "I highly doubt that. If I did I would have taught third year instead of you. Besides, who's teaching me now?"

"But you trained your classmates fifth year, didn't you?" Lupin pointed out. "That was a very brave thing to do. You are so strong and brave my love, and I know that even if I don't make it-"

Now it was Harry's turn to interrupt Lupin. "Stop," he said. "You are not going to die Remus. I won't allow it. I've already lost so many people I love, I couldn't stand to lose you too."

"I appreciate that Harry, but when my time comes it will come and I expect that you will move on," Lupin said, and Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "But we have here and now and the weeks, months, years ahead of us."

"That is so romantic," Harry sighed, and he went in for a kiss.

Lupin smiled after Harry broke the kiss and opened his eyes. "I have a lot of faith in you Harry, and you will do great things. You already have. You are a great wizard."

"Not as great as you," Harry declared, and he nestled closer to Lupin under the blankets. "I love you."

"I love you very much Harry." Harry felt lips on his forehead and they lay in the darkness in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Harry's seventeenth birthday came a few days later. Lupin allowed Harry to sleep in, and Harry woke to Lupin singing the same song he had been a few days later. Harry knew Lupin knew he was awake, and he wrapped his arms around Lupin's neck and sighed happily.

"Awake, I see." The music stopped and Harry rolled onto the pillows beside Lupin and looked at him. "Happy birthday, love." Lupin pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips.

"Thanks." Harry found that he was really looking forward to seeing Ron and Hermione. He couldn't wait to tell them about him and Remus-which reminded him. "Remus, do you mind if I tell Ron and Hermione about…well, about us?" "I don't mind at all," Lupin said, and he kissed Harry again. "I was thinking about telling Tonks-she has her own suspicions about us."

"Really?" Lupin nodded and Harry said, "Well I kind of told Ron and Hermione that I'm in love with you, so I think they will be delighted."

Lupin didn't respond but he smiled slightly and pulled Harry into his arms. "They won't be here for a couple hours, so we'll just have to wait to tell them."

Harry grinned mischievously. "Oh goodness me, how will I ever wait-" His words were muffled by a heated kiss, and he closed his eyes and pressed himself against Lupin's warm body. However, panic filled Harry when he was pushed down onto the pillows and he let out a quiet, "I can't."

Lupin immediately released Harry. "It's okay that you can't, we don't have to have sex right away Harry. We won't do anything you don't want to do."

Harry nodded. His mind was flooded with memories that he hadn't allowed himself to think of for years, memories in which Vernon Dursley was sexually abusing him to the point where he couldn't stand it. Harry remembered how dirty he had felt, like he was worth nothing, and tears began streaming down Harry's cheeks. Lupin engulfed him in a soft hug, murmuring soothing words in his ear, and Harry thought of how lucky he was to have someone as sweet and loving and caring as Lupin.

When Lupin pulled back and wiped the tears from Harry's eyes he said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think I'm ready yet Remus. I love you and I trust you, and I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk about it."

Lupin nodded understandingly. "I'm here whenever you do Harry."

Harry sniffled and then smiled, remembering it was his birthday and mentally scolded himself for being so depressed on the most exciting of days. Harry and Lupin kissed for a while longer before they finally had to get out of bed, and they showered and Lupin started off working on breakfast alone but Harry grew bored almost immediately and wrapped his arms around Lupin from behind him while he was cooking and kissed the back of his neck.

"Harry, I love you dearly but do stop being so distracting." But Harry could tell that Lupin was smiling, and he licked Lupin's neck and hugged him tighter. "Good God, Harry," Lupin gasped, and his large spoon clattered to the floor. Lupin pressed Harry against the counter and kissed him hard on the mouth, and Harry had just let out a loud, very audible moan when there was a knock on the door. Harry grinned and ran to the door, threw it open, and he was immediately pulled into a group hug by Ron and Hermione.

"Hiya Harry," Ron said, and the three went into the living room as everyone else went into the kitchen after saying happy birthday to Harry.

"Happy birthday Harry," Hermione said, and she hugged Harry again. "How are…you know, you and Remus?"

"We're together," Harry announced, and Ron grinned while Hermione shrieked happily.

"You two make the perfect couple," Hermione sighed. "I hope you'll be happy with him."

"I'm really happy," Harry told her, and she smiled. "He's so sweet. I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone as great as him."

"You have done many wonderful things, love," Lupin reminded him, and Harry turned around and hugged him. "I expect you three are hungry, the food will be ready in a few minutes and everyone's sat down."

"Okay." Harry gave Lupin a lingering kiss and they headed into the kitchen and seated themselves at the table.

"Hey Harry, do you want to play Quidditch after breakfast?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Oh, yeah." Harry nodded and grinned before reaching for the butter. "Remus do you want to-"

"No thanks, I have never set foot on a broom and never plan to," said Lupin quickly.

"Actually you sit on it," Ron corrected him, and Harry laughed but then the milk he had been drinking spurted out of his nose and onto his plate. This caused Ron and Harry to burst out laughing and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny looked disgusted.

After breakfast they indeed got Lupin on a broom, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione cheered as the twins lifted him up and put him on a broom. They held him down while Harry climbed on in front of Lupin, and Lupin held onto Harry so tightly he could hardly breathe as they flew around the backyard. Lupin's screams were so loud you could probably hear them all the way across London, but it was obvious he was enjoying it immensely.

They played Quidditch until dinner, and after slices of lemon cake (his cake was shaped like a Snitch) Harry and Lupin took their plates into the living room while everyone else socialized in the kitchen and they sat in front of the fireplace to eat.

"Today has been so perfect," Harry said, and he licked white frosting off Lupin's lips. "Thank you."

Lupin smiled and hugged him. "It's nothing. But I will get you back for taking me on a little excursion on the broom." He smiled and Harry kissed him again.

"You know you enjoyed it," Harry said, his eyes sparkling with love. "Admit it."

"It was the most terrifying experience I have had in many years," Lupin declared.

Harry grinned and he took another bite of his cake. He offered some to Lupin, who had finished his slice, and Lupin licked the frosting off of Harry's fingers. They simply stared at each other for a moment before Lupin softly kissed Harry on the lips, and Lupin's hands gently cradled Harry's face as the kiss deepened even more. They didn't notice Hermione standing in the doorway watching them kiss, and she smiled and went back in the kitchen. Lupin's tongue massaged Harry's and Harry climbed into Lupin's lap and wrapped his arms around the werewolf's neck.

After Lupin finally broke their kiss he stroked Harry's cheek with his thumb. They embraced without a word and Lupin held him tightly, and in that moment Harry knew he was not alone.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't much longer after Harry's birthday, two weeks possibly, before Harry had another nightmare. The day had gone so well, as had all the others, they had spent the evening making out and went to bed early.

_Harry found himself in a strange yet familiar room. There was a long table which many Death-Eaters sat at-he recognized a few people, like Snape and Lucius and even Draco Malfoy. Voldemort sat at the end of the table, Nagini hissing silently._

"_We shall attack in a month," said Voldemort, "when the students return to Hogwarts. With Dumbledore gone there will be no one to protect them, and Severus, as headmaster, is on our side." Harry struggled to read the expression on Snape's face at the moment but he found he couldn't. Anger flowed through Harry. Dumbledore had trusted Snape, therefore so had many others including Lupin, and Snape had betrayed him, killed him. That was something unforgivable. _

Harry sat up then, panting and out of breath. The light was on and Lupin was reading, and he rubbed Harry's back trying to calm him down. "Harry? Are you all right?" "I had another dream," Harry gasped. "Voldemort, he said-he said that they would attack Hogwarts in a month. We have to find the Horcruxes, Remus, now. We can't wait any longer, without them we don't stand a chance."

Lupin nodded, still keeping an arm around Harry. "All right. I'll Floo Moody and tell him to bring everyone here. I promise you will be safe Harry. I will not let you get hurt."

Harry threw himself into Lupin's arms and Lupin smiled and hugged him back. They got up then, and five minutes later Harry found himself down in the living room with everyone there-Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Hermione, Ron, Moody, Lupin, Hagrid, Kingsley, even Mundungus.

"All right, so what's the plan?" Harry asked eagerly.

"We," said Moody, "are going to the Burrow. All of us. There will be seven Harry Potters in the sky tonight-"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, horrified at the thought. "Are you insane? If you think I'm going to let six people risk their life for me-"

"-like it's the first time for all of us-" Ron added.

"I told him you'd take it like this," Hermione told Harry.

"Well none of us really fancy the idea Harry," said Fred. "Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever."

Harry didn't smile, he simply glared at the twins.

Harry smirked as he thought of something. "You can't use Polyjuice Potion without my hair," he said, "and I have to give it to you."

"If it comes to force then we will use it," Moody said, and that wiped Harry's smirk right off his face.

Harry sighed. "All right," he said in defeat. There were ten of them and one of him, what chance did he have? Then again, in a few short minutes there would be six more of him…

"Hurry up, Potter," Moody urged, and Harry winced as he pulled out a lock of his hair. Moody held out a small cauldron of potion and Harry dropped the hair into it.

"Wow-we're identical!" Fred and George said, and Harry snorted.

"Bill, don't look at me-I'm 'ideous," Fleur complained, and Lupin smiled at Harry. Despite the situation Harry grinned back. Seeing six Harrys was the strangest, most bizarre thing ever.

"All right," Moody said when they had all changed. "Mundungus, you are traveling with me by broom since you're the one that needs watching, Arthur and Fred-"

"I'm George," said the Harry that Moody was pointing at. "Can't you even tell us apart when we're Harry?"

"Sorry, George-"

"I'm only yanking your wand, I'm really Fred-"

"Enough screwing around!" Moody hissed, and Fred jumped. "The other one-George or Fred or whoever you are-you're with Remus-"

"What?" Harry cut in, and he stood. "Why isn't Remus going to be with me?" "I thought it would be obvious, Potter," said Moody. "You and Remus are inseparable, even Voldemort knows that-he will think Remus will be with you."

Harry went a brilliant shade of red-Lupin smiled and patted Harry's hand. Hermione and Ron were grinning at him and Ron waggled his eyebrows at Harry, which made Harry go even redder. "So, who am I with?" Harry asked to hopefully distract them.

"You're with me 'Arry, I hope that's all righ'," said Hagrid. "We'll be takin' the motorbike."

"It's fine," Harry said, and he held Lupin's hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "Promise me you'll be safe Remus."

"I promise," said Lupin, and he kissed Harry's forehead.

"Okay, enough of the soppiness, Miss Granger you are with Kingsley," Moody said.

"Which leaves you and me, Ron," Tonks said happily.

Ron did not look as relieved as Hermione.

"All right, then, everyone outside," Moody said, and Harry hugged Lupin before getting on Hagrid's bike.

"Remus, I love you!" Harry called as the motorcycle started.

"I love you too Harry," Lupin called back, and the motorcycle lifted into the air. They were surrounded almost immediately, out of nowhere, and Harry's heart dropped into his stomach. Thirty hooded figures, at least, formed a vast circle around the Order members but they were oblivious-

Blazes of green light blinded Harry, Hagrid screamed and the motorbike rolled over. Harry lost any sense of where they were: Streetlights above him, yells around him, he was clinging to the sidecar for dear life. Hedwig's cage, the Firebolt, and his trunk slipped from the sidecar-

"No-HEDWIG!"

He managed to seize the strap of his trunk and the top of his cage as the motorbike swung the right way again. Harry didn't even have time to be relieved as Hedwig was hit with a blast of green light, and he yelled out in agony.

"NO!" he yelled. "HEDWIG-Hedwig…Hagrid, we've got to go back!"

"My job's ter get you there safe, Harry!" Hagrid bellowed, and he opened the throttle. The owl was motionless on the floor of the cage, Harry couldn't stand it…

That was when the first Killing Curse flew at Harry's head. He ducked, and then there were more and more of them coming. The motorbike swooped down and that stomach weight came right back, then they landed in the yard of the Burrow. The weight disappeared as soon as Harry saw Lupin standing in the yard, catching his breath, and Harry darted across the yard into Lupin's arms.

"Oh Remus, thank goodness, you're alive…" Harry sobbed. "I love you so much, more than anything…"

"I love you too Harry," said Lupin with a quick kiss to Harry's lips , and after wrapping his arm around Harry's waist they followed Hagrid inside the Burrow.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's such an abrupt ending, I'm exhausted though and I will update tomorrow. Hope you like it(: **


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Moony." Harry stood in the doorway of the balcony after everyone else had gone back to bed and Lupin turned around and smiled warmly at him.

"Hi love." Harry went up to Lupin and embraced him, and he held onto the werewolf tightly. He wanted to enjoy his last few peaceful hours alone with Lupin-Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Lupin would be traveling all over the place in search of the Horcruxes starting tomorrow. "Remus, I'm scared."

"It's wise to be scared Harry, this is not an easy task or a safe one either," said Lupin, and Harry softly kissed him. "But I will always protect you, and I will always stand by your side."

Harry smiled and that warm feeling rose from his stomach and settled in his chest. "Do you think…do you think there is a possibility we could win?" Lupin took a deep breath before answering. "I do. There are many wonderful people on our side, and strength isn't all about power. Remember that Harry."

Harry nodded slowly. "I think I'm ready to talk about the Dursleys now Remus."

"Of course Harry," Lupin said gently, and he took Harry's hand and gazed into his eyes.

"When I was eight my aunt Marge stayed with the Dursleys for a week, and at one point her dog chased me around the house, around the yard, everywhere. I spent the night in a tree, and nobody cared." Lupin's eyes flashed with anger. "It was before I received my letter from Hogwarts, and I had no friends or anybody to talk to. My aunt Petunia…well, she cared, but she never did anything. Now I fly to relieve stress but obviously I didn't know how to fly when I was like nine so I began cutting. I don't know why I did it, it hurt but I began to do it even more when Vernon started touching me and stuff because I felt like I deserved it-"

"Hold on," Lupin growled, and Harry couldn't remember seeing him so angry. "He _touched _you? _Where?_"

Harry flushed bright red.

"And Dumbledore _still_ made you live with them?" Lupin said in awe, his voice rising. When Harry nodded he said, "Harry, I am so, so sorry. I will kill that Dursley if it is the last thing I do."

"No," Harry pleaded. If Lupin did it would only get him into trouble.

"No? Harry, he _raped _you!" Lupin said, beyond furious at this point. "Something needs to be done about this. Now. I can't stand…can't stand the fact that he hurt you…" Tears filled Lupin's eyes, which shocked Harry because he had never seen Lupin cry, and Harry hugged the trembling werewolf.

"It means a lot to me that you care Remus." Gently, Harry lifted Lupin's chin with his fingers and kissed his lips. Lupin closed his eyes as Harry caressed Lupin's face and Harry said, "I'm ready."

Lupin's eyes snapped open. "Harry, are you-are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything," Harry answered. "I dream of you, I want nothing more than to be yours."

Lupin burst out sobbing again at Harry's words and he touched his lips to Harry's. When he broke the kiss he said, "Let me know if you want me to stop, or if you're uncomfortable, or if I hurt you…"

"You won't," Harry pleaded. "I trust you." Their lips touched and Harry's arms went around Lupin's neck, then he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Lupin's waist. Lupin's hands went on Harry's arse and the younger Gryffindor immediately began to grow hard, and Harry could feel Lupin was too. Their crotches were pressed together and it was so sexy, and Harry found he wasn't afraid anymore. Lupin stumbled back into the bedroom and fell backwards onto the bed, Harry on top of him, and he let Harry take control. Harry found that he could not stop kissing Lupin, not just on the lips but on his neck, his jaw, his stomach as they slowly began undressing each other…

"Harry," he heard then, Lupin's lips against his neck. Lupin kissed his neck and then his lips, and Harry swallowed a lump in his throat as he kissed back.

"Remus," Harry whimpered. "Inside me. I love you so much…"

"I love you too Harry," Lupin murmured against Harry's lips, and Harry's pants and underwear fell to the floor quickly followed by Lupin's. Slowly, carefully, Lupin pushed into Harry and Harry bit down on his lower lip. It hurt but in a good way, Harry couldn't really describe it and it was bliss. Especially when he had the person who he loved most, the amazing person who was holding Harry in his arms while they made love for the first time. When Lupin pulled back out of him he took Harry's erection into his mouth and sucked on it and Harry moaned at the feeling and dug his fingernails into the headboard.

"Remus!" Harry yelled, and he let out a bunch of long gasps. Unfortunately that was when they heard a knock at the door, and Lupin licked the seed dripping down Harry's leg as Harry yelled out again.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice called. "Are you okay? Ron and I keep hearing screaming."

"Men s-stuff," Harry gasped. "Oh Merlin, _Re_-" He stopped in horror, realizing he just gave himself away, and blushed a deep red.

"Well there you have it 'Mione," said Ron through fits of giggles. "I told you he was fine." And one could hear Ron's laughter fade down the hall, and Lupin chuckled and kissed Harry's lips. They heard Hermione leave and then Lupin fell back on the pillows beside Harry, gasping for air.

"Wow Harry," Lupin sighed, and he pulled Harry close to him. Harry, being as exhausted as he was from the drama of that night, immediately fell asleep snuggled against his lover.


End file.
